Fates Collection
by MiraclesAndMonsters
Summary: Reader / Corrin x Fates Characters. Each chapter will detail a different character. Every male character will have two stories (gender neutral Conquest and gender neutral Birthright) and every female character will have four (male reader and female reader for each game). Smut.
1. Leo Lust: Conquest

You look at Leo, sitting across the dinner table from you. You place your hands shyly in your lap and give a small, hasty massage to quiet your needs for a moment. Xander is still speaking, and Leo, like everyone else at the moment, is facing him at the head of the table. But not you. Your sinful, greedy eyes rest upon the curvature of Leo's jawline. They feast on the imaginary action of the clothes sliding off of his body. You are ashamed, but you have always felt so geared towards him. You would never tell your other siblings, but sometimes, you and Leo would sneak off to experiment. Luckily, Silas taught you almost everything you needed to know when you were small children. Your stolen kisses and frequent touching weigh heavy on your hazy mind, and you wish desperately to escape somewhere quiet with Leo once more. You know you're more caught up in this than he is, but your little brother just gets you so worked up. You know he shouldn't. You feel so guilty, and yet your guilt stems more...from the fact that you don't feel guilty. You feel bad for not feeling bad enough. It's impure to feel so strongly for your brother. But you see him so infrequently. And he kisses so softly. And you just love him dearly. And you want him badly, so badly, so intimately. He makes it seem so natural and right, as though you weren't siblings at all.

* * *

You suppress your shock. The high prince of Hoshido, and your birth mother – the queen of Hoshido, has told you some of the wildest news to have ever graced your ears. You feel suddenly overwhelmed and yet...relieved. The news is so much to take in.

* * *

Your mother is dead and you have powers beyond common comprehension. A dragon? A great, ancient, astral dragon's blood runs through your veins. You are in awe and amazed. Takumi glares at you scornfully, and scoffs before turning away from you. A knot forms in your stomach and you think about Leo. You miss him, as well as your other siblings. Takumi really reminds you of him.

* * *

You have chosen Nohr. You could never betray your family and side with strangers, regardless of their story and cause. You know your path and cause are wholesome and good, and though guilt weighs heavy on you, you know this is the way to avoid more casualties than this war could ever be worth. You apologize more times than you can count. You wish you could hug Sakura and Hinoka and explain to them why this is the way it has to be. You fight on the battlefield.

* * *

After several exhausting trials, you're spent. You settle in your bed to read a novel Leo picked for you ages ago just in time for a _tap tap tap_ at your door. You call for them to enter, but to no reply. Heaving a sigh, you set your book on the nightstand and make your way to the door. Upon opening it, your lips are met forcefully and you are pushed back several steps into your chambers. The door closes behind the two of you and you shove your assaulter away, only to be greeted with a shy smile on the face of your little brother. "L-Leo?!" You want to yell, but you only manage a loud whisper. He held up a book. "I've another for you to read, if you're really going to be taking up studying." He said, making his way to set the book on the nightstand. "But...it looks like you aren't making much progress, are you?" He jeered. You frown and make your way over to him, snatching both books from his grasp. "I don't need to be chided by the likes of you. You're my _little_ brother, by the way." You remind him, as his head stands just two inches below your own. He scoffs. "I've missed you." He laid a cold hand upon your shoulder, and started leaning in for a kiss. You meet him in the middle and your lips lock for a few moments before you pull away. He frowns and crosses his arms. "Is something the matter?" He asks. "You aren't acting like yourself. I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
"I'm ecstatic, Leo. I'm just...tired. Father has me doing his bidding this way and that, forth and back, never leaving me a chance to rest. I have another mission even by dawn. I can't be fooling around behind closed doors with you when I've so much responsibility thrust upon me so suddenly."  
"Oh, of _course_. First Camilla, then Xander, now Father, too? Does everyone have to favor you so highly?" Leo spat. You frowned and furrowed your brow.  
"You seem to think pretty highly of me, for one so full of venom about me. Xander and Camilla don't kiss me, or sneak around to fool with me. Only you do that, Leo." With those words, Leo's face reddened. With embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell.  
"L-Listen. I'm not here to fight. In fact, I'm here for the opposite." Leo sighed. You gave him a puzzled look and he sighed. "You said you haven't had a break or any time to relax lately? Let me give you a little relaxation."What?" You ask, still confused. He gives an exasperated sigh, "You're really so dull for one as brilliant as you are." He sits on the edge of your bed and pats his lap. You move towards him, still unsure of what exactly he wants you to do.  
"Am I going to have to spell it all out for you?" He teased, reaching for your waist and pulling you closer. He pulls you down to have you sitting next to him, but uses too much force and the two of you fall backwards. You both laugh a little, and he smiles at you before leaning into you for a kiss. This kiss is longer and slower than before, and causes the feeling of the blush in your face to fade and faintly reappear between your thighs. He pulls away from the kiss and stares at you for a moment before speaking softly. "I assume you're now aware...that we are not blood siblings?" He inquires. You nod, half a smile on your face. He nods and smiles back, then kisses you again. And again. You both move every now and then, and before you're totally aware of it, Leo is lying on top of you, kissing you deeply but still ever so gently. You can feel his arousal through his pants, and it makes you almost nervous. You'd kissed each other before, and you'd touched one another before, but this time was different. This time, you feel how badly he needs it.

And you know how badly you need it for yourself.

You run your fingers through his hair and he works at sliding your top off. He does a smooth and magnificent job, and you return the favor. You start kissing on his neck and collar bone as he works at taking off your pants. You notice the definition and depth of his shoulders and arms, realizing that he's stronger now than you had realized. Your train of thought is lost as he starts rubbing you. He smirks with each gasping intake of breath and every moan that escapes your lips. "L-Leo!" You call out, needing more stimulation. "Yes?" He purrs. He leans over and kisses you, not ceasing the motion of his hand between your legs. You moan into his lips and nip at his neck. He smiles and goes faster, stealing your breath before he stops abruptly. You pant, and meet his gaze. "What is it that you want to do?" He half-whispers, half-pants. You motion him over, and he straddles you to get closer. You sit up and begin undoing his trousers, and his flushed face turns even redder. "Wh-what?! No!" He pulls away from you and covers up more. "What? Leo, it isn't...it isn't like we've never done _anything_." You coax. He shakes his head. "I don't think I've ever been so aroused. If we remove my breeches, I may not be able to control myself. I want to be inside you so badly."

He looked away and mumbled the last part in a voice barely audible. "I want you inside me, too, Leo." You respond, resting your hands on the waistband of his pants. He looks at you with surprise, and you nod. "I have for a lot longer than I probably should have. I used to think about it constantly, but with this war, I'd forgotten. But in this moment...Leo, it's all I can think about. I want it so badly. I need you. I need you inside me, I need you to pound me until we're both relieved of all these years of pent-up self control. I want you to melt inside me, Leo. I want you all to myself." You don't hesitate to say everything on your mind, but your heart is in your stomach and your hands feel shaky from all the admission you hung in the atmosphere. After a few more moments of silence, Leo responds. "S-sorry. That's got me even more worked up than before...it was so attractive to hear you say that. I'm...sorry to have made you wait." He rests over you as if he were doing a pushup on top of you, and he – rather gracelessly – slides his pants off. He then rests the warmth of his aching member on you and meets your hips with his. He gasps quietly at the contact, then kisses you softly. You put your hand on his face and kiss back with just a little more force. This causes a reaction, a back and forth contest of who can kiss stronger. This sets the tone and mood even more, and as you find yourselves hot and panting from all the kissing, you pause and he lines up with your entrance. "You're...totally sure...we can do this?" He gives a worried look to you as he speaks his line between panting breaths. You nod and he nods, and then he pushes slowly and gently at your entrance. He continues to stretch and relieve you little by little – almost agonizingly slowly. A barrage of soft moans escape him as he slightly moves forth and back to loosen you up just a bit more.

Then, with a defined thrust, you gasp, and it starts. He thrusts into you repeatedly, rhythmically. You wrap your arms around his neck and breathe heavily, moans escaping your lips and breath brushing his ear. He whispers sweet nothings and light dirty talk into your ear, telling you how good you are, how attractive and soft and warm. His pace picks up and his moans increase in volume, but then he slows and stops. Your aching needs unmet, you look at him with distaste. He smiles, wiping a few strands of sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. "I'm not finished, if that's what that look is about. Turn over." He spoke, his voice lower than normal. You nod and obey his command, surprised at how in control he is. Once turned over, he pushes into you once more and returns to the previous pace. It feels ten times as good now, your body aching and vocal chords acting of their own accord. You feel so amazing. It's so stimulating and warm, and you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your limit. He grabs onto your waist and gets further in, deeper and harder and faster. He's calling your name and his moans are uncontrollable and husky and low, like growls. His thrusts are getting sloppier and you know he's almost there. So are you. "Just a little longer, Leo." You beg. He nods and leans over your back, kissing you from an awkward angle as he continues to thrust. You feel yourself reaching your edge, and suddenly you shudder as he happens to hit your spot just in time. A few strong thrusts later, and he releases into you, his heat pouring in as he rides out the last few moments of his orgasm. He pulls out and lies down next to you, putting an arm around you. You smile at each other, and hold each other in your arms.

Finally, you belong to one another.


	2. Leo Lust: Birthright

You look at Leo, sitting across the dinner table from you. You place your hands shyly in your lap and give a small, hasty massage to quiet your needs for a moment. Xander is still speaking, and Leo, like everyone else at the moment, is facing him at the head of the table. But not you. Your sinful, greedy eyes rest upon the curvature of Leo's jawline. They feast on the imaginary action of the clothes sliding off of his body. You are ashamed, but you have always felt so geared towards him. You would never tell your other siblings, but sometimes, you and Leo would sneak off to experiment. Luckily, Silas taught you almost everything you needed to know when you were small children. Your stolen kisses and frequent touching weigh heavy on your hazy mind, and you wish desperately to escape somewhere quiet with Leo once more. You know you're more caught up in this than he is, but your little brother just gets you so worked up. You know he shouldn't. You feel so guilty, and yet your guilt stems more...from the fact that you don't feel guilty. You feel bad for not feeling bad enough. It's impure to feel so strongly for your brother. But you see him so infrequently. And he kisses so softly. And you just love him dearly. And you want him badly, so badly, so intimately. He makes it seem so natural and right, as though you weren't siblings at all.

* * *

You suppress your shock. The high prince of Hoshido, and your birth mother – the queen of Hoshido, has told you some of the wildest news to have ever graced your ears. You feel suddenly overwhelmed and yet...relieved. The news is so much to take in.

* * *

Your mother is dead and you have powers beyond common comprehension. A dragon? A great, ancient, astral dragon's blood runs through your veins. You are in awe and amazed. Takumi glares at you scornfully, and scoffs before turning away from you. A knot forms in your stomach and you think about Leo. You miss him, as well as your other siblings. Takumi really reminds you of him.

* * *

You have chosen Nohr. You could never betray your family and side with strangers, regardless of their story and cause. You know your path and cause are wholesome and good, and though guilt weighs heavy on you, you know this is the way to avoid more casualties than this war could ever be worth. You apologize more times than you can count. You wish you could hug Sakura and Hinoka and explain to them why this is the way it has to be. You fight on the battlefield.

* * *

After several exhausting trials, you're spent. You settle in your bed to read a novel Leo picked for you ages ago just in time for a _tap tap tap_ at your door. You call for them to enter, but to no reply. Heaving a sigh, you set your book on the nightstand and make your way to the door. Upon opening it, your lips are met forcefully and you are pushed back several steps into your chambers. The door closes behind the two of you and you shove your assaulter away, only to be greeted with a shy smile on the face of your little brother. "L-Leo?!" You want to yell, but you only manage a loud whisper. He held up a book. "I've another for you to read, if you're really going to be taking up studying." He said, making his way to set the book on the nightstand. "But...it looks like you aren't making much progress, are you?" He jeered. You frown and make your way over to him, snatching both books from his grasp. "I don't need to be chided by the likes of you. You're my _little_ brother, by the way." You remind him, as his head stands just two inches below your own. He scoffs. "I've missed you." He laid a cold hand upon your shoulder, and started leaning in for a kiss. You meet him in the middle and your lips lock for a few moments before you pull away. He frowns and crosses his arms. "Is something the matter?" He asks. "You aren't acting like yourself. I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
"I'm ecstatic, Leo. I'm just...tired. Father has me doing his bidding this way and that, forth and back, never leaving me a chance to rest. I have another mission even by dawn. I can't be fooling around behind closed doors with you when I've so much responsibility thrust upon me so suddenly."  
"Oh, of _course_. First Camilla, then Xander, now Father, too? Does everyone have to favor you so highly?" Leo spat. You frowned and furrowed your brow.  
"You seem to think pretty highly of me, for one so full of venom about me. Xander and Camilla don't kiss me, or sneak around to fool with me. Only you do that, Leo." With those words, Leo's face reddened. With embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell.  
"L-Listen. I'm not here to fight. In fact, I'm here for the opposite." Leo sighed. You gave him a puzzled look and he sighed. "You said you haven't had a break or any time to relax lately? Let me give you a little relaxation."What?" You ask, still confused. He gives an exasperated sigh, "You're really so dull for one as brilliant as you are." He sits on the edge of your bed and pats his lap. You move towards him, still unsure of what exactly he wants you to do.  
"Am I going to have to spell it all out for you?" He teased, reaching for your waist and pulling you closer. He pulls you down to have you sitting next to him, but uses too much force and the two of you fall backwards. You both laugh a little, and he smiles at you before leaning into you for a kiss. This kiss is longer and slower than before, and causes the feeling of the blush in your face to fade and faintly reappear between your thighs. He pulls away from the kiss and stares at you for a moment before speaking softly. "I assume you're now aware...that we are not blood siblings?" He inquires. You nod, half a smile on your face. He nods and smiles back, then kisses you again. And again. You both move every now and then, and before you're totally aware of it, Leo is lying on top of you, kissing you deeply but still ever so gently. You can feel his arousal through his pants, and it makes you almost nervous. You'd kissed each other before, and you'd touched one another before, but this time was different. This time, you feel how badly he needs it.

And you know how badly you need it for yourself.

You run your fingers through his hair and he works at sliding your top off. He does a smooth and magnificent job, and you return the favor. You start kissing on his neck and collar bone as he works at taking off your pants. You notice the definition and depth of his shoulders and arms, realizing that he's stronger now than you had realized. Your train of thought is lost as he starts rubbing you. He smirks with each gasping intake of breath and every moan that escapes your lips. "L-Leo!" You call out, needing more stimulation. "Yes?" He purrs. He leans over and kisses you, not ceasing the motion of his hand between your legs. You moan into his lips and nip at his neck. He smiles and goes faster, stealing your breath before he stops abruptly. You pant, and meet his gaze. "What is it that you want to do?" He half-whispers, half-pants. You motion him over, and he straddles you to get closer. You sit up and begin undoing his trousers, and his flushed face turns even redder. "Wh-what?! No!" He pulls away from you and covers up more. "What? Leo, it isn't...it isn't like we've never done _anything_." You coax. He shakes his head. "I don't think I've ever been so aroused. If we remove my breeches, I may not be able to control myself. I want to be inside you so badly."

He looked away and mumbled the last part in a voice barely audible. "I want you inside me, too, Leo." You respond, resting your hands on the waistband of his pants. He looks at you with surprise, and you nod. "I have for a lot longer than I probably should have. I used to think about it constantly, but with this war, I'd forgotten. But in this moment...Leo, it's all I can think about. I want it so badly. I need you. I need you inside me, I need you to pound me until we're both relieved of all these years of pent-up self control. I want you to melt inside me, Leo. I want you all to myself." You don't hesitate to say everything on your mind, but your heart is in your stomach and your hands feel shaky from all the admission you hung in the atmosphere. After a few more moments of silence, Leo responds. "S-sorry. That's got me even more worked up than before...it was so attractive to hear you say that. I'm...sorry to have made you wait." He rests over you as if he were doing a pushup on top of you, and he – rather gracelessly – slides his pants off. He then rests the warmth of his aching member on you and meets your hips with his. He gasps quietly at the contact, then kisses you softly. You put your hand on his face and kiss back with just a little more force. This causes a reaction, a back and forth contest of who can kiss stronger. This sets the tone and mood even more, and as you find yourselves hot and panting from all the kissing, you pause and he lines up with your entrance. "You're...totally sure...we can do this?" He gives a worried look to you as he speaks his line between panting breaths. You nod and he nods, and then he pushes slowly and gently at your entrance. He continues to stretch and relieve you little by little – almost agonizingly slowly. A barrage of soft moans escape him as he slightly moves forth and back to loosen you up just a bit more.

Then, with a defined thrust, you gasp, and it starts. He thrusts into you repeatedly, rhythmically. You wrap your arms around his neck and breathe heavily, moans escaping your lips and breath brushing his ear. He whispers sweet nothings and light dirty talk into your ear, telling you how good you are, how attractive and soft and warm. His pace picks up and his moans increase in volume, but then he slows and stops. Your aching needs unmet, you look at him with distaste. He smiles, wiping a few strands of sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. "I'm not finished, if that's what that look is about. Turn over." He spoke, his voice lower than normal. You nod and obey his command, surprised at how in control he is. Once turned over, he pushes into you once more and returns to the previous pace. It feels ten times as good now, your body aching and vocal chords acting of their own accord. You feel so amazing. It's so stimulating and warm, and you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your limit. He grabs onto your waist and gets further in, deeper and harder and faster. He's calling your name and his moans are uncontrollable and husky and low, like growls. His thrusts are getting sloppier and you know he's almost there. So are you. "Just a little longer, Leo." You beg. He nods and leans over your back, kissing you from an awkward angle as he continues to thrust. You feel yourself reaching your edge, and suddenly you shudder as he happens to hit your spot just in time. A few strong thrusts later, and he releases into you, his heat pouring in as he rides out the last few moments of his orgasm. He pulls out and lies down next to you, putting an arm around you. You smile at each other, and hold each other in your arms.

Finally, you belong to one another.


End file.
